beinghumanrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Hanzi Black
Forums: Index > Initiation > View recent changes for this forum WARNING: Remove all the messages in parenthesis, AKA (), when adding the correct information to it, and please also remove this message also, thank you. Name: Hanzi Black Gender: Male Species/Monster: Ghost Appearance: Blue eyes, brown hair, young Traits: Neat freak, cynical as his parents died History: For his early life, he grew up in what would be considered, a happy family, or at least, a loving one, unfortuneately his father was diagnosed with lymphoma at a young age and died when Hanzi was seventeen. Afterwards, his mother was distraught, one day, when he and his two siblings were out, either at college or work, she hung herself, becasue she didn't want to live in a world without her husband in it. She left behind a note, a note saying: 'I'm Sorry', but to Hanzi, sorry wasn't good enough, the other two, they seemed so accepting of what she did, they rowed, they screamed at each other and finally Hanzi had had enough of them and they had had enough of him. He moved out, on his waiter's salary, he couldn't afford a good appartment, so he bought what was in his price range, a crappy appartment inwhich the power went out upon the first night of living there. Not being able to afford an electrician, he thought that he'd tackle the electrics himself, a couple of wores must have gotten crossed badly or something because the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, dying from electric shock, and a powerful one at that. He then found himself standing over hisown body, he was so confused, he didn't know what was going on. Then he met Blake, now Blake, he lived in that appartment too (and the word 'lived' is thrown about pretty loosely there), he too was a ghost. He taught Hanzi how to controll his ghost powers, how to move things without touching them, how to teleport, and about unfinished business. Hanzi thought about what his might have been, and then he knew that it was to make amends with his remaining family. He returned to his home to a horrible sight, after he had left and his parents had died, his two siblings had performed a murder suicide, he found them bothe dead, and, unfortuneately, they had already crossed over, so there he was, how could he make amends with them when they weren't even there? He was stuck, surely. And then he found his brothers confession, how he had killed Blake simply to let an appartment open up, a cheap one, just so Hanzi would leave, they had hated each other that much, and then, when he told Blake of this, he saw a door, now that Blake had realised who had killed him and the reason why, he could pass over, they said their goodbye's and Hanzi was left there, alone and afraid, a ghost stuck in reality. Signature: (Jdg98 17:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Your new to the whole Roleplaying thing so I'll cut you some slack. We're gonna need more then just how he died, Read Morgane of Aragon for ideas. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 17:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Accepted